The Path of Ascension
by Berreta Pakin Mailman
Summary: The Path to Greatness is one hard fought. Death and Destruction are the trials faced but Honor and Glory are great rewards for thoughs who conquer above all.


Hey. Don't own so don't sue. Please Review. Tell me if you like it or not!

* * *

Smoke rose from destroyed terran buildings. The screams of terrans filled the air as they were ritual executed by the Zealots. Aldaris watched on high, from the bridge of his carrier flag ship, as the long line of terrans walked toward their fate. The doom of those captured by the Protoss. Chau Sara was the first to fall under his might and certainly not the last.

Aldaris watched the executions for hours until a young Executor entered the bridge. Tassadarwas a rising High Templar and leader of the expidition to take the planet.

"Un taro Adun Judicator." Tassadar spoke and bowed his head. Aldaris said nothing.

"It is time for the last sacrifice. I shall escort you to watch. The last to appease the Gods shall be a new born and it is waiting for the holy ritual to commence."

After Tassadar finished speaking, Aldaris turned, "Then let us go and begin our conquest for the glory of Auir."

The final ritual execution was to take place on the flag ship it's self, in hopes that it would bring victory and wealth to the Protoss Fleet. The entire crew of the ship had converged to the main hall of the carrier to view the sacrifice. The main hall was completly white and a stone pyramid was built in the center for the sacrifice. The room was completly silent when the Judicator and Executor entered the room. They walked to a shuttle that flew them to the top of the pyramid. At the top of the pyramid Aldaris streached out his arms and the crew started to cheer and cry out praises to the gods.

When Aldaris began to speak the croud became silent, "My Brothers, we have fought valiantly for Auir, We have shed blood andsacrificed manyto reached our goal. This is but the beginning, we shall conquer all those that stand in the way of the Conclave. With this last sacrifice, we shall be blessed by the gods and seal our victory!" The crowd again erupted in a chorus of cheers and praises.

Aldaris then cryed, "Bring out the last of the Damned!"

A hidden shuttle launch doorwas opened in the floor of the hall and a small flat shuttle flew up from beneath. A baby, a few months old male, was on the shuttle. It screamed and cried but nothing was there to calm it. It's only companion was a long and beautiful Protoss blade. Its hilt was loosly wrapped with red strips of cloth, its guard was made of golden steel, and apurple jewel that created the most of the guardwith three vertical spikes in a row. The blade was a wide single edge that curved twice and ended in a deadly tip.

Tassadar stepped forward when the baby was brought up to the top of the pyamid. He took the sword the laid next to the babe and raised it above his head. The crowd grew quiet asthey waited for the sword to swing.

Tassadar closed his eyes,"For Adun."

He swung the sword with all his might toward the babe, aiming home for the abdomon but, it did not find its mark. Strangly, before the blade could reach it's target, the babe gave outloud cry and with it came a psionic blast that halted the blade and peirced through each mind of the Protoss in the room. The noise in the room seemed to explode with questions and cunfusion.

The Judicator was stunned. _This child, a Terran, imitade a huge psionic wave that not even mainy of the high templars could achieve. It is a gift from the gods themselves!_ Tassadar raised the sword again to deliver the death blow.

"Hold thy blade Executor, this child has psionic powers coarsing through him. Why was this not discovered and reported?" Aldaris stared at the babe and waited for Tassadars response.

"Judicator, I did not sense any presence from the baby when we took him from a terran command center. I did not know of its' power."

Aldaris touched the screaming babe and caressed it's face, "We shall not sacrifice it today. Take it back to Auir for futhor study. The Conclave will take great interest in thehuman child.Tassadar I hold you responsible for the child until it is back at the Homeworld. Take it to Fenix and have it trained. You shall name him for this is your victory."

Tassadar looked at the child and picked him up into his arms...

"I shall name him, Xer Chau."


End file.
